custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Wonder Pets: Modern Mayhem (2015, Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version, script)/@comment-5040381-20140311200008
All Season 3 (10) Season 2 (25) Season 1 (40) Hurricane Julie Hurricane Julie Episode 25 6.0 Julie causes problems for the others while their preparing for a pool party. Episode Overview Reviews Cowpokes Cowpokes Episode 24 0.0 The gang visits Skye's uncle's ranch. While there, Julie and Leon must overcome their fear of horses in order to enjoy some new experiences. Episode Overview Reviews Leon Grows Up Leon Grows Up Episode 23 0.0 When Leon decides he is "all grown up," he discovers that being an adult is difficult. Episode Overview Reviews One Big, Happy Family One Big, Happy Family Episode 22 0.0 A boy at school teases Jody about having divorced parents. After talking to her friends, she realizes that lots of people have different family structures. Episode Overview Reviews It's Mine It's Mine Episode 21 0.0 When Julie and Kiki both want to wear the same firefighter costume, Skye asks his uncle for advice on how to solve the problem. The kids establish a council to settle disagreements in the future. Episode Overview Reviews Skye's Coat Skye's Coat Episode 20 0.0 When Skye is teased for wearing a hand-me-down coat, the kids decorate the jacket to make him feel better. Episode Overview Reviews I Scream, You Scream I Scream, You Scream Episode 19 0.0 Jody's parents are divorced, and her dad has a new girlfriend. When the new girlfriend disrupts a tradition Jody shares with her dad, she's upset. Her friends convince her that talking to her dad will help her feel better. Episode Overview Reviews Little Leon, Big Ben Little Leon, Big Ben Episode 18 0.0 The children decide to host a circus. But, Leon is too small to fit into a costume. With his friends' help, he discovers that size shouldn't matter. Episode Overview Reviews The Ballad of Davy Cricket The Ballad of Davy Cricket Episode 17 0.0 When Jody's pet cricket dies, the friends share how different cultures deal with death. Episode Overview Reviews That's Weird That's Weird Episode 16 0.0 Ben's feelings are hurt when the gang makes fun of a traditional Norwegian dance he is trying to teach them. Episode Overview Reviews Those Ears, Those Eyes Those Ears, Those Eyes Episode 15 0.0 Episode Overview Reviews Tattle Tales Tattle Tales Episode 14 0.0 When Leon's brother breaks a lamp, Leon must decide whether to keep the secret or tell the truth. The Puzzle Place kids get a lesson about the differences between tattle tales and truth tellers. Episode Overview Reviews Beautiful Doll Beautiful Doll Episode 13 0.0 Unbeknownst to Julie, Nuzzle has taken her favorite doll. Julie is understandably upset, so Leon decides to conduct an all-out search. Episode Overview Reviews Off the Track Off the Track Episode 12 0.0 Leon and Ben have an argument over a model train that ends with physical violence. Can they learn how to settle fights without fighting? Episode Overview Reviews Hello, Maggie Hello, Maggie Episode 11 0.0 Kiki's cousin Magie is coming for a visit, but she only speaks Spanish. When Kiki has to run an errand, will the other kids find a way to communicate with Maggie? Episode Overview Reviews We Three Kings We Three Kings Episode 10 0.0 Uncle Ray tells Leon he should be king of the kids. This goes to Leon's head immediately. He gives orders to Ben and Skye (among others). Gradually, Ben and Skye resent being ordered around, so they become kings themselves. Gradually,...more+ Episode Overview Reviews The New Adventures of Julie Woo The New Adventures of Julie Woo Episode 9 6.2 While waiting for Juice Pops, Julie hangs out with the Piece Police throughout the day. Episode Overview Reviews How Much is That Doggie in the Window? How Much is That Doggie in the Window? Episode 8 0.0 Kiki's mom agrees to get her a dog if Kiki can take care of Muzzle for one week. Episode Overview Reviews The Mystery of the Fabulous Hat The Mystery of the Fabulous Hat Episode 7 0.0 Leon is Sherlock Holmes and Ben is Watson when Jody loses her hat. Unfortunately, Leon forgets about teamwork. Episode Overview Reviews Yellow Belt Yellow Belt Episode 6 0.0 When Ben teases Jody that girls can't learn martial arts, she quickly teaches him lesson. Episode Overview Reviews Helping Hands Helping Hands Episode 5 0.0 Kiki decides to trim a large tree. Unfortunately, the job is to big for her to handle alone. She learns that its ok to ask your friends for help. Episode Overview Reviews Oldies But Goodies Oldies But Goodies Episode 4 0.0 Julie is torn between spending the day with her grandmother or singing in the talent show. Episode Overview Reviews One Way One Way Episode 3 0.0 Episode Overview Reviews Dressing Up is Hard to Do Dressing Up is Hard to Do Episode 2 0.0 The Puzzle Place kids are throwing a "grown up" party. However, Julie and Jody disagree on what is appropriate to wear. Episode Overview Reviews Deck the Halls Deck the Halls Episode 1 0.0 Episode Overview Reviews